Il a perdu quand même
by Chibi Mow
Summary: RyoPi. Suite de "Pendant une semaine". Après un pari avec Jin, Ryo évite Yamapi.


Auteur : Chibi

Titre : Il a perdu quand même.

Source : Johnny's

Résumé : Après un pari avec Jin, Ryo évite Yamapi.

Note : Je tiens à prévenir quand ça part vraiment n'importe comment et qu'il n'y a pas de lemon et que je n'ai pas relu (comme pratiquement à chaque fois -_-''). Désolé et bonne lecture quand même.

Il a perdu quand même.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement laissant Yamashita Tomohisa entrer dans la pièce. Faisant rapidement le tour de la salle du regard, le leader des News du se rendre à l'évidence, ses troupes se foutaient ouvertement de sa gueule. Un soupire lui échappa alors qu'il se dit que son amant devait aussi y être pour quelque chose.

_ Qu'est ce qu'y vous fais rire et où est Ryo ?

_ Dans le placard.

_ Pardon ?

Les rires des quatre autres membres s'élevèrent dans la pièce alors que Yamapi se dirigeait d'un pas rapide vers la porte du placard mais quand il tira dessus la porte resta immanquablement fermée.

_ Ryo ! Sors de là !

_ Je suis parti avec les Kanjani.

_ C'est ça. Prends-moi pour un con en plus.

Ré essayant d'ouvrir le placard, Tomohisa commença à pester contre la débilité de son amant et de son meilleur ami. Ca faisait à présent trois jours que dès qu'il rentrait dans une pièce les autres membres de son groupe rigolaient parce que Nishikido Ryo disparaissait le plus rapidement possible dans la première cachette qu'il pouvait trouver. Le premier jour, il avait rigolé aussi mais quand son aîné n'était pas rentré de la nuit, ça l'avait fait beaucoup moins rire. Le deuxième jour, il avait essayé de comprend. Le Kanjani déteste perdre surtout en face de Bakanishi alors il avait pris sur lui mais quand le ranger Yellow était retourner se réfugier chez Okura toute la nuit Pi avait décidé que ça finirait aujourd'hui.

_ Bon maintenant ça suffit ! Tu sors de ce placard immédiatement !

_ Je peux pas !

_ Ne me dis pas que tu es coincé à l'intérieur…

_ Je suis coincé à l'intérieur ?

_ T'as raison ! Ne sors pas ou je te tue !

_ Mais Pi…

Abattant son poing contre le montant de bois qui le séparait de son aîné, Yamashita fit comprendre à Nishikido qu'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur là.

_ Ano … On peut savoir ce qu'il se passe ?

Jetant à regard aux News toujours mort de rire, leurs leader se dis que c'était peut-être le bon moment pour leurs expliquer pourquoi Ryo se planquait comme un crétin dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce.

_ Jin et Ryo on fait des paris débiles.

_ C'est pour ça que Jin à frapper Ueda ?

_ Entre autre.

_ La baffe de Kame était prévu aussi ?

_ Oui.

_ Et Ryo il est censé faire quoi ? T'évité ?

Un soupire passa les lèvres de Tomohisa alors qu'il se disait que ça aurait été plus simple si Nishikido avait été avec les Kanjani pendant toute cette semaine mais malheureusement, il passait tout ce temps avec les News. Si seulement ils avaient pu en profiter pour être un peu tout les deux.

_ Il a juste pas le droit de me toucher pendant une semaine. Aucune raison de s'enfermer dans un placard, espèce de crétin !

Les rires des News reprirent en intensité alors que leur leader perdait son sang froid devant un simple bout de bois qui le séparait de son amant.

_ Si il y en a une !

_ Dis que c'est de ma faute et je vais dire à Jin qu'on a couché ensemble hier soir.

_ J'étais même pas à la maison !

_ D'ailleurs, tu remercieras Okura de m'avoir appelé pour me prévenir. Parce que jamais tu n'aurais pensé à me dire où tu allais.

_ Mais c'est que…

Laissant un profond soupire lui échapper, Ryo s'appuya un peu plus contre la paroi du placard. Bakanishi avait vraiment bien trouvé son gage. Ca faisait seulement trois jours et déjà il était en manque. Il imaginait parfaitement le regard tueur que son Pi jetait à la porte du placard dans lequel il était planqué et ça l'excitait énormément. Mais savoir qu'en contre partie Jin se baladait depuis trois jours avec un cocard et la lèvre blessée à cause de la princesse et de Kame le réconfortait un peu.

_ Ryo ! Ca suffit ! Sors de ce pu**** de placard où je te jure que je l'ouvre à coup de hache !

_ Et où est ce que tu pourra trouver une hache ?

Entendant la porte de la loge claquer, Nishikido soupira une nouvelle fois. A la fin de cette semaine Yamapi allait le tuer.

_ Il est parti ?

_ Oui.

_ Si vous me mentez, je vous massacre !

_ Sors.

Ouvrant doucement la porte du placard, Ryo laissa son regard faire le tour de la pièce vérifiant que son amant était bien parti avant d'en sortir. Comme le Kanjani lui avait demandé depuis ce foutu pari Masuda était installer à côté de la porte vérifiant l'extérieur pour pouvoir le prévenir du retour de Yamapi.

_ Il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas.

Dirigeant son regard vers Tegoshi qui affalé sur le canapé que Massu avait déserté quelques secondes plutôt lui lançait un regard interrogateur.

_ Quoi ?

_ Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais autant d'effort pour éviter Pi ?

_ Parce que si je le touche, je deviendrais l'esclave de Bakanishi pendant un mois entier !

_ Mais il ne peut pas vérifier si tu le touche ou pas.

Les yeux de Ryo s'illuminèrent d'une lueur perverse alors que sa langue glissait sur ses lèvres. Ce que venait de dire Tegoshi n'était absolument pas bête, il pouvait profiter de son Pi sans que personne ne le sache. Surtout qu'aucun des News n'oserait aller le dire à Jin si il le faisait.

Alors que son sourire s'agrandissait encore Nishikido entendit Massu se racler la gorge.

_ Il revient et il a trouvé une batte.

_ De baseball ? Qu'est ce qu'il va en faire ?

_ Vu comme il a l'air en colère… Je dirais défoncer la porte d'un placard.

Avalant difficilement sa salive, le Kanjani couru vers les douches se planquant le plus rapidement d'un Yamapi plus quand colère. Parce qu'un Yamapi frustré de ne pas réussir à avoir ce qu'il voulait, c'était ce qu'il y avait de plus effrayant.

La porte de la loge des News parti rencontrer le mur faisant sursauter les quatre autres membres présents dans la pièce. C'était rare de voir Yamashita aussi en colère mais il savait tous qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas se mettre en travers de son chemin.

Fonçant vers la porte du placard, Tomohisa envoya un grand coup dedans faisant un trou dans la porte qui s'ouvrit sous le choc mais plus personne n'était à l'intérieur.

_ Où il est ?

Quatre doigts pointèrent les douches laissant le leader des News s'y diriger sans attendre une seconde de plus.

Si au départ Ryo avait choisit le placard pour se cacher, c'était bien parce qu'on pouvait le fermer de l'intérieur parce qu'un simple rideau de douche n'allait pas le protéger longtemps contre un Yamapi armé.

Lorsque Tomohisa rentra dans la pièce tous les rideaux de douches avaient été fermés. Malin mais ça ne lui prendrait pas énormément de temps pour tous les ouvrirent les uns après les autres.

Entendant le premier rideau s'ouvrir, Nishikido fit un pas en arrière. Il aurait dû écouter son cadet avant et sortir le rejoindre. Un second rideau qui s'ouvrait le fit reculer de nouveau mais cette fois, il appuya contre le bouton qui ouvrait l'eau et un petit cri lui échappa quand l'eau se rependit sur lui.

_ Ryo ?

S'avançant doucement vers la dernière douche qui venait de se mettre en marche, Yamapi ne pu empêcher son sourire de s'agrandir au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

Déglutissant difficilement alors que l'eau trempait de plus en plus ses vêtements, Ryo ne sursauta même pas quand le tissus qui le protégeait du monde extérieur disparu laissant apparaître un Pi au sourire sadique plus sexy que jamais.

_ Tu espérais pouvoir m'échapper ?

_ Non.

Faisant un pas de plus, Yamashita laissa la douche de tremper à son tour alors que son amant commençait à se mordre la lèvre tout en glissant son regard le long de son corps. Sans qu'il n'est le temps de réagir, son aîné l'attrapa par la main l'attirant jusqu'à lui avant de le plaquer contre la paroi de la douche l'embrassant comme si ça vie en dépendait. Un gémissement lui échappa alors que Ryo glissait ses mains sous son T-shirt. Sa main s'ouvrit doucement laissant la batte lui échapper et tomber sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

C'est alors que le Kanjani commençait à relever le haut de son amant pour sans débarrasser qu'un raclement de gorge les ramena à la réalité.

Tournant la tête vers leur invité prêt à l'incendier d'avoir oser venir les déranger, Ryo avala difficilement sa salive alors que son regard se posait sur un Jin plus que souriant.

_ Per-du !

Se détachant rapidement de Tomohisa comme si il venait de se brûler, Nishikido essaya d'argumenter.

_ Non ! Non Non ! C'est pas ça ! C'est juste que…

_ Jiiiiinnnnn !

Se fut au tour d'Akanishi de se sentir mal alors qu'il voyait Yamapi s'approcher de lui entouré d'une immense aura noire et destructrice.

_ Pi-chan ? Pourquoi tu t'énerves comme ça ? Faut que tu restes calme où tu risques d'avoir un ulcère.

_ Je vais te tuer !

Son poing s'abattit contre la joue de Jin qui vacilla quelques secondes le regard halluciné avant que Yamashita n'attrape le T-shirt de Ryo pour l'attirer jusqu'à lui et l'embrasser collant son corps au sien.

_ Ca fait mal mais il a perdu quand même.

Fin

J'avais prévenue, pas de lemon. J'espère que ça ne vous déçoit pas trop quand même. Et si ça peut vous consoler un peu je pense que j'écrirais un OS sur Ryo esclave de Jin ^^

Merci de m'avoir lu.

chibi


End file.
